Sake and Cherries
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another big fight. Which ends with a very big SIT! Miroku would confront Inuyasha asking why he's always so angery at Kagome over some sake and cherries?Parings: Mlid IYK and Mild MirSan


A/N: Yo, it's AngelMiko here. Anyways, since I don't have much homework… I decided to do a short, waff oneshot. Anyways, this was just an idea that popped into my head… I know that the title sounds weird…. Who would name a title Sakē and Cherries Unfortunately I do… -.-; Anyways, enjoy!!

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! If I did then I would be in Japan, happily drawing a chapter for a manga.

-

-

-

Sakē and Cherries

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!!!" a voice rang through out the forest. If you zoom in, you can see a boy and a girl nearby the well. Both were arguing about something.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango, sighed and then went back to their duties, helping out Keade.

Inuyasha, was thrown on the ground, incoherently mumbling under his breath, his words cut up by the dirt ground.

Kagome, with her backpack on her back, huffed and disappeared into the well, and a blue flash can be seen, as evidence that she went back to her own era.

The incantation wore off, and soon Inuyasha was grumbling under his breath, and sat in his tree, swearing every so often. The rest once again sighed, and returned to their duties.

"Do Inuyasha and Kagome always have to fight?" muttered Miroku under his breath, "The continuously fighting is giving me a migraine!"

Shippo, rubbed is temples in agreement, and muttered, "Someone has to talk to Inuyasha about this. Otherwise I'll kill him first…"

Sango, who was tending to her boomerang, she sat up, with a bright idea. "Why doesn't one of us talk to him?" she asked excitedly.

Miroku grinned, "Yeah! But who?" his hand then twitched toward Sango's butt.

Sango thought about that for a moment. "Well, we can send out Shippo to talk to him but Inuyasha might kill him first…." Just then, Sango's vein popped out, as she slammed her boomerang on Miroku's head. "I made my decision! Miroku is going to confront Inuyasha!" she declared, walking off with her face bright red, which would put an apple to shame.

Miroku, in the meanwhile was slammed face down, with a crater around the upper part of his body. Shippo clucked his tongue in disapproval as he stared down at the monk.

"You are worse then Inuyasha when it comes to girls Miroku. I'd thought you know better then that." Shippo said as he walked away. "Oh yeah, Good luck! Inuyasha can get pretty pissed if anyone disturbs him from his brooding!"

Miroku looked up and then sighed. "Well here goes nothing…. But… First a little peace offering." He slyly grinned as he took out a white bottle, "I'll get him to loosen up first.

-

-

-

(Maybe I should end this…. Nah!)

-

-

-

Inuyasha grumpily stared off and then he heard a shout from below the tree.

"HEY!! DOG BOY! STOP BROODING AND JOIN ME WITH A DRINK!"

Inuyasha looked down, wondering him what was disturbing him. He saw something that had startled him.

"What are you doing Miroku?" he growled as he jumped down. Miroku grinned and held up a bottle of sake.

"Would you like a drink dog-boy?" asked Miroku quite cheerfully.

Inuyasha eyed the bottle warily. "Where did you get that Miroku?"

"Well, I got it from the last village that helped out of course! They gave to me as part of the payment!" he said.

Inuyasha glared at him. "You stole it from that village didn't you?"

"Well… You would call it stealing Inuyasha… But borrowing it for a while." Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down. Miroku handed him a cup and he poured some sake into the cup.

"Why are you drinking with me anyways Inuyasha? I'd thought you would flat out refuse!"

Inuyasha grinned at Miroku and winked. "Well, I might as well have some fun, and plus, I'm not going to let good sake go to waste with you drinking all down monk."

(I can't believe I wrote that… OMFG!!!! HAHAHAHAHHA… erm… excuse me…)

Sango and Shippo watched nearby in the bushes.

"Do you think it is a good idea letting Miroku do this?" Shippo asked carefully looking fearfully at the two drinking men.

Sango also looked at them. "I sure hope so Shippo-chan… I sure hope so..."

Then Sango and Shippo walked off, both hoping that they won't get too drunk… Oh how the gods laugh at them.

-

-

-

.:A few minutes later…:.

-

-

-

Miroku stared carefully at the now drunk hanyou. When Inuyasha downed his cup once more, Miroku had already decided that the hanyou was drunk enough.

(Ahem… Well what I meant to say was that Inuyasha is drunk enough like a normal person would, but I haven't seen a normal person get drunk….)

"So… Inuyasha? Why are you and Lady Kagome always fighting?" asked Miroku carefully as he poured Inuyasha another drink of sake.

Inuyasha just sat there for a while. Miroku feared that maybe the hanyou wasn't drunk, and boy, he was going to get killed.

Inuyasha then replied, "She always wants to go back to her time. Always sitting me to end an argument. Not my fault that the wench is the one that always start the argument." he muttered as he stared into his drink, and downed it all down in a gulp. Then he continued angrily, "Every single time she always leaves us for her books and her skool thing… I saw her once with a boy and she said that she had the skool thing to go to. I didn't know that she would be out with boys that were courting her…" He then growled at the thought of the boy.

Miroku then sensed that he should change the subject before things get ugly.

"Well, would you like some cherries? I mean the sake is all gone now…"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"Sure I guess so" Inuyasha said in a slurry voice. Miroku smiled, and then he opened a napkin that contained of cherries.

Inuyasha giggled and then he ate a cherry, as he spit out the pit. He smiled and fell back into the grass.

Miroku then looked at Inuyasha.

"What do you feel for Kagome-sama?" he asked while gobbling on a cherry, and spitting the pit out.

Inuyasha, in the meanwhile, had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I think…. I think I love her Miroku…" he muttered.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up.

"What about Kikyo?" he asked.

Inuyasha once again smiled, but this time, it was a sort of a lopsided smile.

"Kikyo who?" he giggled as his eyes begin to shut. Miroku stared in shock, as he saw Inuyasha fall asleep contently on the grass. Miroku smiled, and packed up the sake and the left over cherries.

Sango, then decided to check on the boys, for the fact that it was already dark, and she had begun to worry. She saw Miroku sitting against the tree, while Inuyasha was lying on the grass. She walked up to Miroku who seemed to be lost in thought.

She sat down next to him.

"Hey Miroku" she said softly as she also watched the stars.

"Hey" he replied not looking.

"What did Inuyasha say?"

Miroku paused. Should he tell her? Should he tell her that Inuyasha is falling in love with her friend, and the reason why they are arguing is because he can't say he loves her? Yes, he decided, he should tell her. Maybe this can help him be in contact with his feelings too.

"He said he loved her…." He muttered as he looked at her.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What about Kikyo?" she asked.

Miroku paused, and chose his words carefully. "He said that he didn't know a Kikyo…. Today, he acted like there was no Kikyo at all." He said.

Sango smiled. "There are a lot of things that we don't know about Inuyasha. For instance his past or how he is hurt about a lot of things. There are so many things that we don't understand, it's frustrating." But then she grinned, "but that makes up the Inuyasha we know and love you know?" she said.

Miroku nodded in complete agreement. Sango then leaned her head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, the monk blushed and then leaned his head on top of hers.

They were soon fast asleep.

Inuyasha smiled at the tender moment, and then stood up silently. He walked over to the well and jumped in. The blue light of the well surrounded him once more, and he came to Kagome's time. He jumped out, and went to Kagome's window. He looked inside, and caused him to chuckle softly.

Kagome was fast asleep, with her lamp turned on, and her head on top of an open text book. He opened the window, and then climbed in. Remembering his last visit there, he turned off the lamp, and lifted Kagome slowly to her bed. He placed her underneath her covers, and then kissed her silently on the forehead. Before he disappeared back into the Feudal Era, he looked back.

"I love you…." He muttered as he went out of the window.

And Kagome, suddenly smiled while she was sleeping, and muttered one word in her sleep, "Inuyasha…."

-

-

-

A/N: OKAY!!! THAT WAS REALLY REALLY REALLY FULFFY AND SAPPY! My sister almost had a cavity while reading it. LOL. Anyways, the reason why Inuyasha doesn't seem drunk is that maybe he was semi drunk…. But later, he had to barf… So yeah… He was drunk still though, but he was in the right state of his mind. (Hello! He's a half demon! Of course he would!) Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this ficcie, even though it might seem kind of confusing. Anyways, R&R!


End file.
